Kittens
“It’s... It’s happening!” ''- Mate, when kittens arrive'' Kittens are NPCs who appear in Cattails. If the player cat is married and has a den nursery, their mate will ask for kittens after a period of time. :Confirming “Yes.” means the player will eventually have kittens. :Confirming “Maybe.” means the player will not have kittens until they are asked again and say “Yes.” :Confirming “No.” means the player will never have kittens and will not be asked again. Pelt Combinations Kittens will generate three mixed parent pelt options at birth. When a kitten's friendship reaches five stars, the player can obtain the kitten's pelt. Kitten pelts are unique to that save file only and are non-transferable to another file. Kitten Growth Kittens have four stages with different abilities and behaviors. Each stage can last anywhere from one season to a year. Before Birth During this stage, the player will wait for kittens to arrive. The player is only allowed one litter per save, even after divorcing a previous mate and finding another. The due date ranges from a minimum of ten days to a maximum of two years.Kitten Due Date The player will have one to four kittens based on how many gifts they were gave to their mate and how much their mate liked it. The player must give gifts to their mate to increase the number of kittens they will have. The more desirable gifts the player gives to their mate, the more kittens they will have. Newborn When a kitten arrives, the player can select its name and pelt. There are three mixed parent pelt options to select from per kitten.Kitten Colors The player's mate will now stand in the nursery instead of the bedroom after kittens arrive. During the newborn stage, kittens will be asleep all day. Interacting with them before 7 PM displays a message describing the kitten's behavior while they sleep. These messages may be different for individual personalities. Toddler As toddlers, kittens wake up and start speaking. Their dialogue is simple during this phase. A toddler kitten cannot be taken out and stays in the den. For the first half of this phase, kittens will sit instead of standing. As they mature, they can stand up and move around the den. Kittens will go to sleep at night during this stage and later. They cannot be interacted with while asleep. Half-Grown During the half-grown phase, kittens will grow larger and stand up, some before others. Their dialogue is coherent and they can now be taken out. Each day, kittens may stand in a different area near their bed or sit instead of standing. Kittens have an XP meter with levels 0 to 10 that can be increased by fighting, foraging, and hunting. At higher levels, kittens will deal more damage to foes, forage quicker, and gain total health. A kitten's size does not increase by gaining XP and leveling up; they grow larger over time. Adult During this stage, kittens are fully matured with adult dialogue. Kittens reach adult size after two in-game years.Kitten Growth They do not gain any new abilities from the half-grown stage. Kitten Skills When kittens are taken out of the den, they can fight, forage, and hunt. Kittens begin as novices, dealing little damage and missing pounces and herbs. Kitten skills are not separate, so all activities can increase XP from levels 0-10. The quickest way to level up a kitten is to take them into battles or mines. With a max fighting skill, give the enemy or rival cat a few swipes to lessen its damage to the kitten and allow them to defeat foes to level up faster. Be aware of their health amount while doing this. If a kitten's health reaches zero, they will return to the den to rest for the day, but will not die. They cannot be taken out again until they recover. The player can take their kitten out the next day, but they should heal them by giving them Marigold or Goldenseal when they are following them or by visiting a doctor. Kitten Personalities In a litter of four kits, each kitten is assigned a unique personality. A kitten's personality cannot be determined prior to selecting their name and pelt. Their birth order and personality are randomized upon arrival. Interacting with a kitten through dialogue may give insights into their personality. As their dialogue matures, their personality may become clearer to the player. Creative Personality This kitten may mention enjoying art and music in their dialogue. They are skilled foragers. Explorer Personality This kitten may mention wanting to go outside on adventures and trying new things, such as swimming. They are skilled hunters. Friendly Personality This kitten may ask the player what their plans are or mention wanting to hang out with friends in their dialogue. Reserved Personality This kitten may mention wanting to be alone, liking the dark, or saying little and using ellipses (...) in their dialogue. Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Creative= Newborn *“TBA” Toddler *“Hi hi! I like you.” *: ''- Greeting'' *“You have pretty things? Me want! Me want!” Half-Grown *“Want to see my latest creation? I made it for you!” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“Are you good at singing? You should teach me your favorite songs!” *“I climbed a tree the other day to get a top-down view of the world. I might try to turn it into a painting sometime.” *“Wanna help me with an art project, (Name)? / I need as many butterflies as you can find to make it really pop with color!” Adult *“TBA” Weather *“There's a chill in the air today. Can you feel it, (Name)?” *: ''- Creative, Autumn'' *“It's a beautiful day! Maybe I'll go sit by the lake for a little while.” *: ''- Creative, Sunny'' |-|Explorer= Newborn *“TBA” Toddler *“Carry me! Carry me!” *: ''- Greeting'' 2 Stars *“Story time! Story time!” Half-Grown *“I always love adventuring with you!” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“Can we go visit the other colonies? Pleeeeease?” *“Great day for an adventure, isn't it?” *“You should take me to the coolest place you've ever been too! I wanna see all the cool stuff in the world!” *“Let's wrestle, (Name)!” Adult *“TBA” Weather *“My fur's getting thicker as the air is getting colder.” *: ''- Explorer, Autumn'' |-|Friendly= Newborn *“TBA” Toddler *“Time for play? Or time for nap?” *: ''- Greeting'' 2 Stars *“What you up to?” Half-Grown *“I like it when you spend time with me. What's up?” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“I can't wait for when I grow up. I'm going to be just like you!” *“I like how I look a bit like you, (Name).” *“It's not a bad day for visiting friends!” *“I wish that we could play together everyday. We have so much fun!” *“Let's play, (Name)!” *: ''- Friendly Kitten'' Adult *“TBA” Weather *“TBA” |-|Reserved= Newborn *“Your kitten sleeps partially covered in assortments of grasses.” Toddler *“...Hi! / ...I try to sleep under the grass tonight. I like dark!” Half-Grown *“Hi! How are you (Name)?” *: ''- Greeting'' 5 Stars *“...I can talk for a bit. What are you up to today? ...Do you mind if I tag along? I won't be a bother, I promise!” *“...I caught a bird earlier! Aren't you proud of me? / I heard you have to be really quiet to get close to them.” *“...I like talking to you. I feel like I can just be myself!” Adult *“TBA” Weather *“Crunchy leaves are no good when you're trying to walk around unnoticed.” *: ''- Reserved, Autumn'' *“Nice day to spend some time outside.” *: ''- Reserved, Sunny'' |-|Gifts= Creative *“I was going to use this (Item) in an art project, but it turn out I don't need it. Here, it's yours now!” *: ''- Creative Gift'' *“Don't you think that thing I gave you is really pretty? I love the colors!” *: ''- Creative, After Gift'' *“I had something to give to you but it looks like your paws are full.” *: ''- Creative Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' Explorer *“I had so much fun finding this (Item) for you! Hope you like it.” *: ''- Explorer Gift'' *“Did you like my gift? I worked really hard to find it!” *: ''- Explorer, After Gift'' *“I found a present for you but your paws are full!” *: ''- Explorer Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' Friendly *“Would you like a (Item)? I got one for you.” *: ''- Friendly Gift'' *“I hope you liked your gift. I've been saving it just for you.” *: ''- Friendly, After Gift'' *“I had something to give to you, but it doesn't look like you can hold much more!” *: ''- Friendly Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' Reserved *“...Hey, so... do you need a (Item)? I got you one.” *: ''- Reserved Kitten Gift'' *“...Did you like what I gave you?” *: ''- Reserved, After Gift'' *“Hey, I got you a... oh, your paws are full... never mind!” *: ''- Reserved Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Hide= Trivia * In the Custom Colony update, a glitch that had allowed multiple litters was fixed. The player is only allowed one litter per save file, even after divorce. * If a kitten tries to give the player an item and they leave the map tile without taking it, it is left where the kitten was standing. *Kittens are the only NPCs whose friendship does not drop instantly when given a Black Rose. *Kittens cannot inherit the Guardian pelt glow or Glow Potion effect when used. References Category:Cats Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Guides and Lists Category:NPCs